Saurhead
Saurhead Saurhead is a mysterious Fighter wearing an dinosaur-like mask. Not much is known about him except he is considered the best Fossil Fighter in the world. After you beat the game you can fight him and if you win you get Ignosaurus in your VMM. His favorite vivosaur would appear to be the T-Rex, as he uses one in the last battle of the five-round match for his mask as well as a Guan in the Level-Up battle and both T-Rex and Guan in the last battle of the three-round match for Igno. The use of both makes the last battle particularly hard as defeating T-Rex before Guan gives Guan the necessary FP to become T-Rex, and Guan's plus 90% attack support effect allows T-Rex to do over a hundred damage to each of your vivosaurs in the AZ or SZ with Tyrant's Roar. Saurhead also has two fans, the Fanboy and the Fighting Fan, who seem to believe Saurhead is the only decent Fighter on the island (or off it, for that matter). He is the level six master. He uses many more vivosaurs such as Tarbo and Gorgo. Saurhead's Fans Saurhead's fans, the Fanboy and the Fighting Fan, are very annoying characters who believe that Saurhead is the very best Fighter in the world no matter what. Before the Master Fighter Level-up battle they talk to the hero outside the hotel and tell him that he will never make Master Fighter because Saurhead "is totally gonna steamdozer you!" Despite this, the hero easily defeats Saurhead in the Level-Up Battle despite having to win without losing a single vivosaur. The fans then accuse the hero of cheating (freaking him out) until Saurhead gets mad at them for thinking he himself couldn't spot a cheater in the ring. he then reveals that he raised the vivosaurs he used specifically for Level-Up Battles and that they weren't his real team, restoring the fans' inferiority complex for anyone who isn't Saurhead. However, as he later uses some of the same vivosaurs in the hardest battle the hero has against Saurhead, he obviously does use those vivosaurs, as it is impossible to have more than one vivosaur of the same species. Thus, Saurhead had to have raised them to rank 12 since the Level-Up Battle. After the BB Bandit takeover of Vivosaur Island the fans talk about how Saurhead returned from his tour to save Vivosaur Island but how another Fighter beat the BB Bandits first. Talking to the Fanboy again causes him to talk about how Saurhead saved Vivosaur Island, a direct contradiction to his earlier statement that Saurhead was coming back to save the island but another Fighter (namely the hero) beat off the Bandits. The fighting Fan talks about how he would have loved to see "Saurhead vs. Frigisaurus: Battle of the Epoch", showing how little he knows about Frigisaurus and how powerful he thinks Saurhead is. Saurhead beating Frigisaurus would be impossible unless Saurhead obtained Ignosaurus (just like the hero did) as otherwise Frigisaurus is completely invincible; thus, the Fighting Fan's belief that Saurhead could have defeated Frigisaurus is not only highly vexing but an illogical inference. Category:Characters